


Do the Dead Dream?

by skelerose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Sans Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelerose/pseuds/skelerose
Summary: This story takes place after the monsters have surfaced. You are a coroner's assistant at a morgue who hasnt had a relationship in years and you run into a certain skeleton.This is a violent romantic drama.





	1. Monster

"Breaking story tonight, a local woman was found strangled to death on the northend." You heard the television blare as you entered your apartment. 

"Of course there was." You thought. "I'll see her tomorrow then." You sighed. You're job as a coroners assistant was not an easy one despite your great sense of humor. You hoped that the woman wasn't severely sexually assaulted like the last three have been.

The sound of your phone screeching startled you as you pulled it from your coat pocket. 

"Hey Ralph," 

"I was just calling to make sure you made it home alright." The old man stuttered. 

"Of course, I just walked in." You managed to reply, throwing your large backpack onto the floor.

"Well make sure you lock your doors tight, we have another victim to examine in the morning." He sounded beaten.

"I just saw, Ralph." You eyed the news. "Thanks for calling." 

"I'm only worried. I've seen alot of things over the years, Vera. I just don't want to be the one examining you." 

"Aaah. Don't worry about me, Ralph. Only Bear can best me." You made a small laugh, thinking about the coroner's large dog, who, when excited liked to sweep your feet out from under you and sit on you.

"Alright, Vera." He laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure thing." 

The news station had started displaying photos of suspects as you lazily plopped down and began rummaging for your remote. You managed to change the channel to a crime station. You loved watching documentaries about murderers and criminals. Your eyes were fixated on the story at hand when you were startled by your doorbell. 

You quickly grasped your phone and noticed the time. 

"Who in the hell is at my door at 11:45pm??" You maneuvered upwards and towards the door. You turned the knob just enough to open the door and you peeked into the dark hallway. Your heart thumped in your throat as you saw nothing and heard nothing...until. 

Behind the door you were holding came a voice. "Hello? Excuse me?"

You stepped out only slightly enough to look behind the door. 

"Monster!" You squeaked, throwing your phone violently toward it. 

"Wait! Wait I-" It grabbed the door just as you went to slam it closed. 

"Don't eat me I swear to God!" You battled to try and close the door to you apartment, however the monster was too strong. 

You freaked. "Please just let me go inside, come on this is fucking crazy! People like you give monsters a bad rap!" The door remained unmoved. The monster slipped a plastic bag full of items into the small space that you couldn't close. 

"I'm only," he sounded aggravated. "These are YOURS. You left them at Miguels Mart."

"No! I-" You shivered. "What?"

"These items, human. You left them at the store." You allowed the door to open further and you eyed him. He seemed nice enough. 

"Oh." You anxiously looked at your feet. "Sorry, I just. I thought you were going to kill me."

"Because I'm a monster?" 

"What!? No! I just-i was just watching the news and then crime dramas...I guess I got a little carried away thinking someone was going to fucking murder me."

"The language is not necessary." He said. "No. As I said. I noticed you leaving without this bag. Miguels is pretty expensive, I didn't want you losing money, human."

You brushed a piece of hair behind your ear. "That's very nice of you. I totally knew I forgot something."

"Well, that and a man was following you home." You jumped. 

"WHAAAT!?"

"Don't panic, human! I, the great Papyrus have ran him off." He jeered as he picked up your phone that youh had threw at him and handed it to you. 

You looked over the phone and noticed a large crack in the screen. 

"Oooooh noooo!" You cried. 

"What is it?" He towered over you, looking at the phone. 

"I-I broke my phone on your skull." You frowned, muttering to yourself. "Jeez and I don't get paid for another two weeks." 

"I'm sorry." Papyrus placed a hand on your shoulder. 

"It's, it's fine it's not your fault." 

"Don't fear! I, Papyrus, will purchase you a new phone." His hand still remained. 

"Wait, no that's not necessary! I got a little carried away you don't have to-"

"You would not have broken the phone if I had not followed you."

"But-"

"Don't argue human." He placed a finger over your mouth. "You can't go two weeks without a communication device."

You gave it a moment before speaking. 

"Well, I. I guess, especially if you said someone was following me from Miguels." 

"Wonderful. May I return tomorrow so you may come along to purchase a phone of your liking?" 

"Uhm. Yeah I guess that's fine." You blushed. "I have to work but I should be off around noon. We can meet back here."

"Where is your place of work?" He eyed you.

"I work at the hospital several blocks from here."

"Why don't we meet here in the morning and I will escort you there, I wouldn't want someone following you back here tomorrow before I am able to replace the phone."

"You're going to escort me?" You scoffed. "Im not that important."

"I am the great Papyrus of the Royal Guard. Of course I'll be escorting you."

The Royal Guard? You had heard alot about them. When the monsters surfaced, they were able to keep their guard to protect the Royal family. Apparently our government was funding them very heavily for political reasons.

"Wow. I didn't know I was in the presence of such a powerful presence." You said with a stale tone of voice.

"Of course you didn't." He swooned as he turned to walk away. "Please, ma'am. Lock your doors for the night. I'll be waiting for you here in the morning, so please refrain from throwing objects at me."

"I won't, I promise." You watched him as he left. " Why do these things only happen to me." You thought.


	2. Peacefully Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for paps so...You can all prepare for nonsense.

You woke up the next morning. You had remembered dreaming about a knight in shining armor. Is it because you were thinking about the Royal Guard? Probably. 

You drug yourself out if bed and managed to shower and throw on your work uniform.

"Ralph is going to be so worried that I opened my door at nearly midnight." You thought. You also thought about not telling him at all. He was a very old man who is constantly anxious about the safety of others, and it was no wonder. He was the town coroner and medical examiner. He has seen countless murders and accidents. You couldn't blame him for being concerned.

You grabbed your keys large backpack and headed towards the door. Before opening it, you wondered if the skeleton was true to his word. "Would he be out here?" You opened the door.

"Yes. Of course he is." 

"Human!" He greeted. "Have you gotten everything you need for today?" 

You clutched your backback. "I think I do." 

You started walking towards the staircase when a heavy weight was lifted off your shoulders. You looked over to see Papyrus grabbing the backpack and swinging it over his arm. 

"That's pretty heavy." You felt bad. 

"It's not. Allow me to carry this." 

"You're pretty strong." You said smoothly as you felt yourself blush with the sudden realization that deep down, you found it extremely attractive how chivalrous he had been. You still didn't trust him though. You had previous experiences where men acted extremely shitty towards you. Emotional abuse, verbal abuse, sexual assault...you've had it all. You were single for a reason. 

"Human?"

You had been reminiscing about past relationships. When you felt Papyrus nudge you gently, you snapped out of it. 

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" 

"We've arrived at your place of work." He handed you your things as you seemed flustered. 

"I'm meeting you back here at noon? Correct?"

"Oh. Uhm, yes if you'd like. You don't have to buy me a phone I-"

"Aaahp." Papyrus interrupted you. "We are meeting here at noon and I am buying you a replacement." He said nicely nudging you slightly. "Don't be late getting to work." 

"Thank You!" You exclaimed, mixing in with the crowd of people entering and exiting the hospital. 

"Who was that?" A familiar voice spat seductively in your ear. 

"Nikki!" 

"Hey Vera." Your friend greeted. "Nah really, who was that hunk?"

"Hunk?" You laughed. 

"Fuck yeh. Hunk. Don't tell me you're dating that guy."

"No actually. You won't believe me on the story though." You admitted. 

"Shoot."

"I went to Miguels after work and left a bag. He followed me to my apartment and gave it to me." You played with your hair. "I uhm...I panicked and thought he was like, a serial rapist so I threw my phone at the guy. Shattered it."

"Ah fuck." Nikki sighed.

"Yeah. He's insisting on replacing it today though since we don't fucking get paid for another two weeks."

"Really? That's expensive."

"Eh. I think I have insurance it shouldn't be much. Besides, we agreed it would be safer if I had a phone since he claimed he ran off a guy following me."

"Ran off?" Nikki questioned. 

"Yeah. He's in the Royal Guard so I believe him." 

"Well, just be safe alright?" Nikki warned. "We don't want a repeat of the Craig situation." 

"No." You were triggered. "No we DO NOT."

You and Nikki walked together to the cafeteria to grab a coffee. 

"You guys got anything interesting today, Vera?"

"Yeah actually. The woman from the news last night. Ralph is going to see what he can salvage for evidence." 

"That's pretty fucking awful." Nikki laughed. "Vera, you have a fucked up job for a twenty-two year old."

"Tell me about it." You agreed, sipping your coffee as you two parted ways. 

You walked down the hall towards the morgue, carrying with you a coffee for Ralph. 

"Thank you, doll." He said as you entered the lab. 

"No problem Ralph." You replied, looking at the mangled woman on the table. "Wow Ralph. This one is worse than the others."

"It's something I've noticed. They're getting more violent each time." He frowned. 

You wanted to mention the Royal Guardsman who ran your supposed stalker but instead you examined the woman before you. 

"I've already documented forced entry. And she died from her stab wounds...not because of the strangulation." 

"I can't fucking believe some people, Ralph." 

"I believe I've gathered everything I can. Lets straighten her out and place her in container 2b when we're done." He seemed sad. 

"Sure thing Ralph." You began taking a sterilized brush and combed out the tangles in her hair. You took a damp cloth and washed out the blood that stained it. Ralph began stitching and cleaning up her open wounds. 

It took nearly two hours for the woman to look like she had a peaceful death, aside from the stitches and the severe lesions around her throat. Ralph assisted you with the container as you labeled her bag. 

"Anything more I can do today?" You asked. 

"Just be safe!!" He called out before you opened the door to leave. 

"I'm always safe, Ralph."


	3. Dating a Monster

"Human!" Papyrus called out from the crowd. You made your way over to him. 

"So which store is best for replacing a phone?" He asked, grabbing your things from you just as he had that morning. 

"There is a phone store in the mall, it's just up the road." You stated.

"Alright, let's get going then."

The walk was quiet and the people you passed giggled and scoffed as if you were a couple. You heard the words "monster" and "disgusting" more times that you liked to admit. You grimaced at the comments. 

"Human, I can give you the cash for your phone if you'd rather not be seen with a monster." Papyrus peered at your expression.

"No!" You scoffed. "I actually think these people commenting are extremely fucking rude."

"Language."

"It's like humans can be a real pieces of shit, murdering each other and abusing their..." you paused. "Nevermind. I could care less if they think we're dating." You blushed, standing there like an idiot. 

Papyrus approached you. "Do you want them to think we're dating?"

"No-no! That's not what I was getting at." He felt that you were uncomfortable and approached you closer. You're back was already towards a wall and you felt yourself getting heated.

He placed a hand on the wall beside you as he loomed over you, looking down. 

His voice became a low husky tone. "I was going to ask about what's in it for me." Your cheeks became a bright red color and you felt the area between your legs throb. "This whole *phone* situation." 

Shit. You knew there was a catch. 

"But unfortunately for you, I'm just a nice guy." He shrugged. 

"Wha-WHAAT!?" He laughed at your embarrassment. "You can't do that to women!" You shouted as he motioned you to walk once more. 

"I'm sorry, I was only joking." He placed a hand on your shoulder as you walked. "Did you want me to have alternative motifs?" He smiled. 

"Well...no. But." You sighed. You hadn't been with anyone romantically in forever. You wondered if you should pursue him in an attempt to at least get some human *or rather monster* contact. You wondered if he had been just as flustered with you, they way he flirted just then. You decided to test your mettle. 

You snuck an arm around the skeletons arm and walked as if you hadn't done anything. You snuck a peek up at his face and caught him blushing. 

"Come ooon my 'knight in shining armor.'" You said playfully. "Im only joking." 

He smiled, opening the door to the phone shop for you. 

"How can I help you?" The man at the counter spoke.

"Uhm...Vera Samuel." You spoke. "I broke my phone and I need to get it replaced with my insurance?" 

He tapped away on the keyboard only to look at you sincerely. "I'm sorry Vera, it looks like you didn't purchase insurance for this device. A new one will cost you about $915.96."

"Whaaaat! That's ridiculous!" You scoffed. "What, uhm...what cheaper phones do you have?"

"Nonsense." Papyrus spoke up. "Human you liked your current phone?"

"Er. Yes."

He peered at the clerk. "I'll purchase the new one." 

"You can't buy that for me!" You panicked. "It's almost a thousand dollars are you insane??"

Papyrus handed the man several hundreds and in exchange, the clerk handed him the change.

"Alright, I'll import all of your contacts and items to this phone."

"Papyrus, you can't be serious." You took his arm as if in warning. 

"We can talk about it when you get your phone back, alright?" He patted your head like a child. 

Papyrus gave the clerk several minutes before he retrieved your new phone. He promptly thanked the man and ushered you out. 

He began entering information into the phone.

"I put my information here in case you need assistance in the future." He said, handing the phone back to you. 

"It's going to take me forever to pay you back for this." You whined. 

"You don't have to!" He placed both hands on your shoulders gently.

"Well I want to! That was a crazy amount of money you just blew on me." 

"I did not blow on you, human. I believe the word you're looking for is 'spent.' He cocked his head slightly.

"However," you faltered "I did allow you to touch me all day so...I believe you owe me back for that."

Your eyes widened at his attempt at flirting. 

"What would you like in return?" You tried to say seductively. 

"I've heard the term *Netflix and chill* and I would like to partake." You blushed. 

"You...are asking to have sex with me?" You stuttered. 

"No! Absolutely not." He stammered. "I would like to watch a movie and...what's the word...cuddle. You look enticingly squishy."

You thought about it. And yeah...after almost two years of no attention, this seemed like a pretty good deal. A brand new phone and an all out binging and spooning session? Fuck yeah. 

"Or if you'd rather not, you could just let me walk you home and I will-"

"Yes." 

"What?"

"Yes. Let's Netflix and chill." He smiled at your answer. "Ill message you about it?"

"I can be over at any time." He mused.


	4. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Reader is helpless sometimes~

You sat in your apartment wondering when you should text him. You knew that dating games were ridiculous and you would come off as "deperate" if you messaged a guy too quickly.

You unlocked your phone and created a message.

"Nikki!!" You typed and as always she immediately responded. 

"What's up?"

"So the hunk yesterday," You smiled. "We agreed to hang out..."

"What you don't want to??" Nikki replied. 

"Eh I do but I don't know when I should message him first." 

"Biiitch." Oh Nikki. "Wait until he messages YOU first." 

"I don't think he got my number..." You frowned. "I got his though."

"Dammit Vera!" You waited as the phone displayed "typing." "Did he say anything when he gave you his number?"

"Yeah, he said to contact him if I need anything..."

"So need something!!" You felt your stomach turn. 

You started typing "I'm not sure," but immediately erased when Nikki called.

"Girl." She sounded stern. "Make up something! You have to, you can't just message the guy and ask him to come over."

"You're right, I guess I could find something to message him for." 

You looked around your apartment, attempting to find anything that would make a good excuse. 

Nothing. 

At that moment, as if fate, there was a sharp knock at your door. 

"Hold on, Nikki." You put your phone down as you answered the door.

Your landlord. 

"Hey Vera." He smiled.

"Hello Mr. Tom." You smiled back. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you forget?" Tom questioned. "I have your replacement washer."

"Oh! Right! I did forget."

Tom began pushing a dolly with a washing machine on top of it inside your apartment. 

"Do you want me to call maintenance to hook it up?"

Idea!

"Uhm well, I've actually got an appointment so I can't stick around. I'll get it though Tom!" You lied. 

"Alright, well be careful and call me if you change your mind!" 

"Thanks!" You closed the door and picked up the phone again. 

"Bitch I heard that." Nikki cheered. "Message the dude."

"See ya Nikki." You hung up and again opened a message with the recipient "Papyrus."

"Hey it's Vera :)" you typed. "Think you can help me out at my apartment today?"

You waited for several minutes. You were beginning to think that was the wrong move until...

"Of course!" He replied. "Let me run an errand and I'll be over."

You smiled.


	5. Afraid of Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *nsfw*

You were tidying up your apartment, waiting for your help to arrive. You briefly wondered how desperate you seemed but he did say he's help you with anything. 

When there was nothing left to tidy, you cracked the door to your apartment so that he wouldn't have to knock and you sat patiently on the couch, tapping away on your new phone.

"Human?" He called from your doorway. He carried with him items in a brown bag. 

"Oh." You stood and walked towards him. "Come in!" Your hands reached for the bag he was carrying. "I can put this away for you?" You asked. 

"They were actually for you." He smiled. 

Looking down, you began opening the bag. "Where did you find these!?" You pulled out a bundle of dark auburn flowers.

Papyrus assisted you with taking them out of the bag. "They match my hair." You swooned. 

"I know." He laughed. "It's why I bought them." You could do nothing but awkwardly hug the monster that was more than twice your height. 

"What assistance did you need this evening?" He asked, looking around the room and noticing how clean it had been.

You pointed to a large box on the floor. "Ehm...my landlord dropped this off for me and it's extremely heavy." You let a hand draw close to his chest in a flirting manner "I was wondering if you were strong enough to help me."

He moved towards the box and began opening it. This washer was actually bigger than the one you previously had. Sweet.

"Ah. I've moved one of these before." You felt more comfortable knowing that. "Where will this go?" You pointed to the small laundry space as he began walking towards it. 

You noticed he frowned at the piles of clothes that you haven't been able to wash. You had just been taking essentials and washing them at a community laundry mat, however your entire wardrobe was a pile of mess.

"Sorry about the mess." You spoke up. "I haven't had a washing machine for a over a month." 

"That's fine, Human." He moved some articles of clothing that would be in the way. "I can assist you with these when we install the new one?" That was a question.

"Hm?" You became embarrassed. "Oh, no I mean I can do that. Thanks though."

You walked towards the washing machine and chose a side.

"It's going to be awkward so maybe you can do most of the lifting. I can guide you." You suggested.

"You don't have to help, I should be able to move it." He replied. 

"This is a burden for you, I can help." You insisted.

"Alright then, just don't get hurt." 

You watched him take the washing machine and lift it upwards. "Wow." You were impressed. 

You went to the opposite side of him and helped guide the large object into it's place...

When suddenly a mouse ran swiftly over your foot and up your leg. You panicked. As you screamed, your hands flew downward onto the washing machine hard, forcing it out of Papyrus' grip. One side landed awkwardly on your foot.

The sound you made was that of a pained moan. You looked up in embarrassment of the sexual sound you had just made, hoping he ignored it. 

One of his eyesockets flashed orange and he stared if only for a second. He looked *possesive.* Only when you managed to moan his name did he falter.

"Pap-aaahhh" is all you could manage. Papyrus moved the object off of your foot and onto the floor before kneeling where you sat.

"My god-" you screamed in pain. "I'm so-im sorry!" You yelped as you grabbed your ankle.

"Don't cry Human!" Papyrus peeled you up from the floor and carried you to the couch.

You sobbed as he pulled away your sock that covered your swollen ankle. It was swollen and the top of your foot displayed a bright purple color. 

He touched it, making you twitch. You began to make a sound much like the one you had made before but he placed two hands over your calf and looked at you as if he were begging. 

"Please." His voice seemed lower than normal, the orange glint in his eye seemed wild. "Please do not make that sound again." 

You blushed. "I'm sorry, that was a very-aaahg- ugly sound." His hands moved towards your ankle again.

"If that was an ugly sound, I'd love to hear what you sound like normally." You blushed feeling his magic begin to flow from his fingertips and into your skin.

That feeling. It was warm and enticing.  
You felt the space between your thighs become moist and you grabbed a pillow to place over your face. You were in a state of bliss.

After a few minutes, he abruptly stopped. 

"Human." He sounded...hungry? Is that the word you would choose? No. Ravenous. 

You peered from the pillow covering your face and that was it. He looked as if he were going to murder you. On his face, magic *flared.* 

He glared at you and placed a hand on your upper thigh as you squirmed. You noticed what you had done, you had been moaning, getting off on the healing magic that flowed through you.

"Im-im sorry." You apologized, hoping his face would return to it's normal, happy state. 

"I know I can be overwhelming." His voice seemed like venom. "Let me assist you with the injury." He mused. "I'll take care of this-" he pressed a thumb against your womanhood. "-later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! I may take requests depending on how saucy you guys want the story p:


End file.
